


Lock And Key

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Chastity, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's Dom sets him a timed challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock And Key

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lock And Key  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Connor's Dom sets him a timed challenge.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor knelt and put his hands behind his back. His Dom blindfolded him and bound his hands. Connor shivered at the first touch, a soft skim of fingers across the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Connor, it's just me. Sit back on your heels and spread your knees a little."

Something was put into his hand, a cold metal something and then his Dom pressed against him. He put his hand on Connor's thigh and whispered in his ear.

"In a minute you're going to suck my cock and if you can make me come within ten minutes I'll let you use the key. If not the key goes back in my pocket and you remain in chastity."

"I'll do it, Sir, I can do it."

He felt and heard his Dom move and obeyed the order to open his mouth. It was always more awkward with his hands bound but it was such a rush to please Becker this way. Becker gave him no encouragement and didn't even touch him but Connor focused on making his Dom feel good. He would have loved to be able to look up at Becker and see his reactions but the blindfold prevented that. Instead he was focused on Becker's cock and how it felt in his mouth. His Dom wouldn't set him up to fail but the feedback that he craved was missing. He increased the suction and pulled back to tease the head with his tongue. He was rewarded when Becker gripped his hair and came in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and Becker pulled back. The blindfold was pushed up and Becker kissed him.

"Well done, Connor. You've earned your reward. If you ask very nicely I might even let you come."

Connor smiled as Becker freed his hands and took the key.

"I'd love that, Sir. Please may I come if you think I deserve to. I promise not to touch myself without your permission again. I've learned from my mistake and I'm sorry."

"Really sorry or saying what I want to hear."

He looked into Becker's eyes. "Really sorry. I wouldn't lie to you."

Becker wrapped his arms around Connor and stroked his hair. "I believe you. When I'm ready to go again I'll take you into our room and fuck you." He hands Connor the key. "I'm glad you're learning from your mistakes."

"Thank you, Sir."


End file.
